1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to means for installing automobile windshields and more particularly to means for holding the ornamental molding which is used as a decoration on the periphery of an automobile windshield.
2. Prior Art
Windshield molding is installed on the periphery of an automobile windshield not only for decoration, but also for waterproofing and dust proofing. Regarding the installation of such molding, conventionally a leaf spring-bearing fastener is anchored to a part of the body, and the molding is anchored by locking it to the tip of the fastener. Such conventional molding installation is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,155,422. Also in U.S. Pat. No. 3,673,300 is disclosed a means for installing the windshield molding. In this patent T studs are welded to the body at fixed intervals and the molding is installed using fasteners (e.g. the metallic fasteners described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,670,368 or the plastic fasteners described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,555,629). These fasteners have keyhole slots and the fasteners are anchored by inserting and sliding the heads of the T studs into these T hole slots. After this anchoring, the molding is installed by connecting the edge of the molding to the fasteners.
However, in the above described processes not only are the T studs bent by welding and the weld height and spacing irregular, but much time and trouble are required and the process is not suitable for mass production. Moreover, sputter adheres to the welded part during T stud welding and it is therefore difficult for paint to adhere to these places and rust develops in region of the weld and around the metallic fasteners. Accordingly, a decreased market value frequently results due to the development of rust when the vehicle is in the hands of a purchaser.